scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
A Wonder Pets Musical Summer Movie
A Wonder Pets Musical Summer Movie 'is a upcoming American/British animated children's Musical-Comedy Summer Movie. It was released in Theatres on December 25, 2019. Characters * Linny the Guinea Pig * Turtle Tuck * Ming Ming Duckling * Ollie the Bunny * The Beetles * Gothica Aardman * Morph * Animals from Creature Comforts * Wallace and Gromit, Shaun the Sheep, Preston the Cyberdog, Techno Trousers, Feather McGraw * Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac, Fowler, Nick, Fletcher - ''"Chicken Run" * Pirate Captain, Pirate with a Scarf, Charles Darwin - "Pirates: Bands of Misfits" Dreamworks Animation * Susan, B.O.B, Missing Link, Gallaxhar, Insectasaurus, Dr. Cockroach - "Monsters Vs Aliens" * Toothless, Hiccup, Stoik, Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs - "How to Train Your Dragon" * Megamind, Minion, Metroman, Tighten, Roxanne - "Megamind" * Oscar, Lenny, Don Lino, Angie, Lola, Sykes, Ernie and Bernie - "Shark Tale" * Shrek, Donkey, Princess Fiona, Puss in Boots, Gingy, Pinocchio, Three Little Pigs, Three Blind Mice, Big Bad Wolf, Lord Farquaad, Magic Mirror, Dragon, Prince Charming, King Harold, Queen Lillian, Fairy Godmother, Rumplestilskin, Fifi, Farkle, Fergus, Felicia, The Dronkeys, Borgan the Ogre, Cookie the Ogre, Gretched the Ogre, Kitty Softpaws, Humpty Dumpty - "Shrek", "Shrek 2", "Shrek the Third", "Shrek Forever After", "Puss in Boots" * Po, Tigeress, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Shifu, Tai Lung, Lord Shen - "Kung Fu Panda" * Jack Forst, North (Santa Claus), Tooth (Tooth Fairy), Bunnymund (Easter Bunny), and Sandy (The Sandman) - "Rise of the Guardians" Disney * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Pluto * Sora - Kingdom Hearts * Kairi - Kingdom Hearts * Riku - Kingdom Hearts * Minnie Mouse * Daisy Duck * Scrooge McDuck * Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Launchpad McQuack * The Sun - "Father Noah's Ark" * Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs * Baloo * Kit Cloudkicker * Rebecca Cunningham * Louie * Bagheera * Don Karnage * Shere Khan * Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, Owl, Gopher, Lumpy - "Winnie the Pooh" * Darkwing Duck * The Gargoyles * Humphrey the Bear * Bonkers * Marsupilami * Maurice the Gorilla * Stewart the Elephant * Norman the Poacher * Eduardo the Jaguar * Leonard the Lion * Ferdinand - "Ferdinand the Bull" * Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, The Prince, The Queen - "Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs" * Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, The Blue Fairy, Geppeto, Figaro, Cleo, Stromboil, Honest John, Gideon, The Coachman, Lampwick, Monstro - "Pinocchio" * Chernabog, Hyacinth Hippo, Ben Ali-Gator, Madame Upanova, Bacchus, Jacchus, Peter Pegasus - "Fantasia" * Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, The Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Pink Elephants - "Dumbo" * Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline - "Bambi" * Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear - "Song of the South" * Peter & The Wolf - "Make Music Mine" * J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Primbottom, Mole, Rat, McBadger, Ichabod Crane, Brom Bones, Katrina - "The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad" * Cinderella, The Fairy Godmother, Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Anastasia, Lucifer, Jaq, Gus - "Cinderella" * Alice, The Chesire Cat, The Mad Hatter, The March Here, The Dormouse, The White Rabbit, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, Bill the Lizard, The Queen of Hearts, The Do-Do, The Caterpillar - "Alice in Wonderland" * Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John, Michael, Nanna, The Lost Boys, Jane, Danny, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina the Mermaid, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky, Bones, The Crocodile - "Peter Pan", "Jake and the Neverland Pirates" * Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, The Siamese Cats, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Danielle, Collette - "Lady and the Tramp" * Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna, Meryweather, Maleficent - "Sleeping Beauty" * Pongo, Perdetia, The Puppies, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Patch, Thunderbolt, Cruella De Vil, Jasper, Horace, Lil' Lightning, Lars - "101 Dalmatians" * Archemedes, Merlin, Sir Kay, Sir Ector, Madam Mim, Wart * The Penguins - "Mary Poppins" * The Dirty Yellows, The True Blues * Robin Hood, Little John, Sir Hiss, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, The Rooster, Sheriff Of Nottingham, Mother Rabbit, Nutsy, Trigger, Captain Crocodile, Father Sexton, Little Sister, Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, Toby Turtle - "Robin Hood" * Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, Ursula, King Triton, Flotsarn and Jetsam, Prince Eric, Melody, Grimsby, Chief Louis, Morgana, Undertow, Tip, Dash, Ray-Ray, Cheeks, Shelbow, Ink Spot - "The Little Mermaid" * Belle, The Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Maurice, Gaston And Lefou - "Beauty and the Beast" * Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, The Genie, Abu, The Magic Carpets, Jafar, Iago, The Sultan - "Aladdin" * Jack Skellington, Zero, Sally, Lock, Shock, Barrel * Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Serabi, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa, Rafiki, Scar, Hyenas - "The Lion King" * Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Govenor Ratcliffe - "Pocahontas" * Quasimodo, Esmeralda, The Gargoyles, Frollo - "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" * Clay - "Playhouse Disney Clay" * Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pain and Panic Hades - "Hercules" * Mulan, Mushu - "Mulan" * Ooh and Aah - "Ooh, Aah & You" * Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tanor, Clayton, Kala, Kerchak, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter - "Tarzan", "Tarzan and Jane" * Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Hana Stoppable, Wade Load, Rufus, Drakken, Shego, Jim and Tim Possible -''"Kim Possible"'' * Bear, Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Pip and Pop, Doc Hogg, Lois - "Bear in the Big Blue House" * Olie Polie, Zowie Polie, Billy Bevel, Pappy Polie, Spot, Mr. Polie, Mrs. Polie - "Rolie Polie Olie" * Jake Long, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Lao Shi, Rose, and Haley Long * Pepper Ann, Nicky, Milo, Dieter, Pink Eye Pete, Craig, Trinket, Cissy, Tessa and Vanessa, Stewart, Gwen, Constance, Lamarr, Alice, Brenda, Sketch, Pioson, Tank, Hush * Leo, June, Quincy, Annie, Rocket - "Little Einsteins" * Tino, Carver, Lor, Tish * Lilo, Stitch - "Lilo and Stitch" * Fillmore, Ingrid, and The Safety Patrol * Lewis, Wilbur, Tiny, DOR-15 * Ebenezer Scrooge, Bob Cratchit, Tiny Tim, Jacob Marley, Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future - "A Christmas Carol" * Tiana, Naveen, Louis - "The Princess and the Frog" * Rapunzel, Flynn Rider - "Tangled" * Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Balijeet, Buford Van Stomm, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Stacy Hirano, Jenny Brown, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and The Fireside Girls - "Phineas and Ferb" * Jojo Tickle, Goliath the Lion, Skeebo Seltzer, Croaky Frogini, Trina Tightrope, Mr. Tickle, Peaches Tickle - "Jojo's Circus" * Stanley, Dennis, Elsie, Harry - "Stanley" * Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip, Fran - "Higglytown Heroes" * Milo, Bea, Oscar, Albert Glass, Jocktopus and Mr. Baldwin * Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy - "Gravity Falls" * Basil, Professor Ratigan, Felicia, Fidget, Bartholomew, Dr. Dawson, Toby, Olivia And Hiram Flaversham - "The Great Mouse Detective" * Dong Funnie, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Klotz, Skeeter Valentine, Mr. Dink, Judy Funnie, and Porkchop - "Dong" ''(originally from Nickelodeon) * Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Edgar, Scat Cat, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Roquefort, Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo, Billy Boss, Napoleon, Lafayette, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Georges Hautecourt, Frou-Frou, Abigail Gabble, Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, French Milkman the Driver, Le Petit Cafe Cook, Truck Movers - ''"The Aristocats" * Frank & Buster, Ned, Mitsy, George, Sammy, Josey, Alice, Archie, Penny, Loly - "The Koala Brothers" * Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Seargent Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, King Candy, Sour Bill, Wynchell and Duncan - "Wreck-It Ralph" * Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf - "Frozen" * Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi - "Big Hero 6" * Bernard, Miss Bianca, Madame Medusa, Penny, Mr. Snoops, Orville, Rufus, Ellie Mae, Luke, Evinrude, Brutus and Nero, Mr. Chairman, Deadeye, Gramps, Digger, Deacon Owl, Singer, Bottle, T.V. Announcer, Wilbur, Cody, Percival C. McLeach, Mrahute, Jake, Red, Frank, Kreebs, Polly, Faloo, Doctor Mouse, Nurse Mouse, Nelson (The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under) * Moana Waialiki, Maui, Hei-Hei - "Moana" * Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Tug, Koda's Mom, Nita, Denahi, Sitka - "Brother Bear", "Brother Bear 2" * Milo thatch and Kida - "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" * All Club Penguins Characters * Jimmy, Dexter, and Bella - "Jimmy's United" * Animated Lizzie McGuire - Lizzie McGuire * Schoolhouse Rocky, Boy and Bill, Man (A Victim of Gravity), Mary Jean (A Victim of Gravity), Connie (A Noun is a Person, Place or Thing), Tommy (Verb: That's What's Happening), Verbman (Verb: That's What's Happening), Suffrage (Sufferin' Till Suffrage), Conjunction Junction Conductor, Rufus Xavier Sarsaparilla and Kangaroo, Rafaella Gabriela Sarsaparilla and Aardvark, Albert Andreas Armadillo and Rhinoceros, Zero (My Hero, Zero), Lolly Sr., Lolly Jr., Lolly Jr.'s Son, Lucky Seven Sampson, Girl and Turtle, Ice Skater Girl (Figure Eight), Naughty Number Nine, Barbershop Quartets (Them Not-So-Dry Bones), Newspaper Boy (Fireworks), Mail Boy (Telegraph Line), Mother (Mother Necessity), Man (Electricity, Electricity), Noah (Elementary, My Dear), Noah's child (Elementary, My Dear), Geraldine (Interjections!), Geraldo (Interjections!), Chef (Telegraph Line), Mr. Morton (The Tale of Mr. Morton), Pearl (The Tale of Mr. Morton), African-American Girl (The Body Machine), Redcoats (The Shot Heard 'Round the World), Bluecoats (The Shot Heard 'Round the World), Reginald (Interjections!), Darn! That's the end! Girl (Interjections!), Becky-Sue (Dollars and Sense), Kid ($7.50 Once a Week), Tax Man Max, Man (This for That), Tyrannosaurus Debt, Lester (Walkin' On Wall Street), Leroy (Walkin' On Wall Street), Women with I Heart NY Shirt (Do the Circulation), Farmer (Ready or Not, Here I Come), Isaac Newton (A Victim of Gravity), Besty Ross (The Preamble), Miss Simpson (The Four-Legged Zoo), Paul Revere (The Shot Heard 'Round the World), William Prescott (The Shot Heard 'Round the World), Little Twelvetoes, Interplanet Janet, Mrs. Jones (A Noun is a Person, Place or Thing), Bill (A Noun is a Person, Place or Thing), Connie's Brother (A Noun is a Person, Place or Thing), Big Man (The Body Machine), Mustache Man (The Body Machine), King George III (No More Kings), The Busy Prepositions insects (Busy Prepositions), Angel #1 (The Good Eleven), Angel #2 (The Good Eleven), and Boothy (I'm gonna send your vote to College) - Schoolhouse Rock! Pixar * Woody, Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, Rex, Bo Peep, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Sarge, Jessie, Bullseye - "Toy Story" * Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, Queen, Heimlich, Francis, Rosie, Slim, Dim, Manny, Gypsy, Tuck and Roll, P.T. Flea, Hopper, Molt, Thumper, Mr. Soil, Dr. Flora, Thorny - "A Bug's Life" * Mike Wazowski, James P. Sullivan, Celia Mae, Boo, Randall Boggs, Jeff Fungus, Mr. Waternoose, Charlie, Waxford, Frank, Roz, Yeti, George Sanderson, Needleman and Smitty, CDAs - "Monsters, Inc." * Marlin, Nemo, Dory, Tank Gang, Sharks - "Finding Nemo" * Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, Edna, Frozone - "The Incredibles" * Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Doc, Luigi, Sarge, Fillmore, Ramone, Flo, Guido, Lizzie, Red, Mack, Chick Hicks, The King, Finn MacMissile, Holley Shiftwell - "Cars" * Remy and Emile - "Ratatouille" * WALL-E, EVE, MO, other robots - "WALL-E" * Carl, Russell, Dug, Kevin, Alpha, Beta, Gamma - "Up" * Princess Merida, Queen Elinor (Human), Queen Elinor (Bear), King Fergus - "Brave" * Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Fear, Anger, Bing-Bong, Riley Andersen - "Inside Out" * Arlo, Spot - ''"The Good Dinosaur" Warner Bros./DC Comics * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Lola Bunny * Porky Pig * Elmer Fudd * Yosemite Sam * Sylvester * Tweety * Hector * Foghorn Leghorn * Roadrunner * Wile E. Coyote * Speedy Gonzales * Marvin the Martian * Pepe Le Paw * Taz * Charlie Dog * Mac And Tosh * Hubie And Bertie * Claude Cat * Superman * Batman and Robin * Wonder Women * The Joker * Harley Quinn * Lex Luthor * Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny * Plucky Duck * Hamton J. Pig * Elmyra Duff * Montana Max * Dizzy Devil * Gogo Dodo * Fifi La Fume * Furrball * Sweetie * Shirley the Loon * Calamity Coyote * Lil' Beeper * Fowlmouth * Lil' Sneezer * Bookworm * Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner * Minerva Mink * Pinky and the Brain * Slappy and Slippy Squirrel * The Goodfeathers * Buttons and Mindy * Rita and Runt * Hogarth, The Iron Giant * Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Jack Spicer, Wuya, Chase Young & Hanniball Roy Bean * Mumble, Gloria, Memphis, Norma Jean, Amigos - "Happy Feet" * Kent Mansley * Kayley * Garret * Devon and Cornwall * Bladebeak * Ruber * Danny * Sawyer * Pudge * Darla Dimple * Max * Hugo the Abominable Snowman * Mac and Tosh Gopher * Petunia Pig * Melissa Duck * Mr. Swackhammer * Nasty Canasta * Sam the Sheepdog * Ralph Wolf * Shareena Wickett * Eugenia P. Kisskillya * Emmitt Roswell * Jim Kim * Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo * Duncan Bubble * Lemomjella and Orangejella LaBelle * Shelley Kelly * Pig * Molly O * Eddie * Nub * Yo-Yo MGM Cartoons/DePatie-Freleng/MGM Animation * The Lionhearts * Tom and Jerry * Spike and Tyke * Butch, Lightning, Meathead and Topsy * Toodles * Quacker * Nibbles/Tuffy * Uncle Pecos * Flip the Frog * Droopy * Joe the Wolf * Spike * Barney Bear * Screwy Squirrel * The Pink Panther * Inspector Closeau * The Ant and the Aardvark * Mrs. Brisby, Timmy, Martin, Justin, The Great Owl, and Jenner * Charlie B. Barken, Itchy D. Itchiford and Carface * Timer (Time for Timer Fleischer/Famous Studios * Ko-Ko the Clown * Betty Boop * Bimbo * Popeye, Olive Oyl and Bluto * Little Lulu * Little Audrey * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Baby Huey * Herman and Katnip * Buzzy the Crow * Gulliver, Gabby, King Little, King Bombo, Princess Glory, Prince David - "Gulliver's Travels" * Hoppity, Honey, Mr. Bumble, C. Bagley Beetle, Swat, Smack - "Mr. Bug Goes to Town" Paramount Pictures * Rango * Holli Would Dr. Wiskers & Nails The Spider * Tintin, Snowy, Cpt Haddock, Thompson & Thompson Krazy Kat Studios/Screen Gems/Sony Pictures/U P.A (Columbia Pictures) * Krazy Kat * Scrappy * The Fox and the Crow * Flippity and Flop * Willoughby Wren * Tito and his Burrito * Mr. Magoo * Gerald McBoing Boing * Hemlock Holmes, Joe Jitsu, Heap O'Caloire, and Manuel Tijuana Guadalajara Tampico "Go Go" Gomez Jr. (The Dick Tracy Show) * Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Frank/Frankenstein's Monster, Eunice, Murray, Wayne, Wanda, Winnie, the Werewolf Kids, Griffin, Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Steve the Blob, Bigfoot, and one of the Haunted Tables (Hotel Transylvania) (animated versions from the credits) Tristar Pictures * Alan, Peter, Judy, Van Pelt, Trader Slick, The Monkeys, The Manji Tribe, and the animals from Jumanji * Zilla, H.E.A.T., Komodithrax, Cyber-Zilla, C-Rex, Giant Bat, El Gusano Gigante, Giant Mutant Bees, Giant Rats, Cryptocledus, King Cobra, Nessie, Robo-Yeti, Sasori, Giant Turtle, The Shrewster, Giant Mutant Hummingbird, The Giant Centipede, The Giant Water Beetle, Mutant Giant Squids, Mutant Jellyfish, Quetzalcoatl and Rhinosaurus from Godzilla the Series * Louie, Serena, Boyd, Billie and Ella from The Trumpet of The Swan Walter Lantz Productions/Universal Cartoon Studios (Universal Studios) * Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker * Andy Panda * Chilly Willy * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Lantz version) * Buzz Buzzard * Wally Walrus * Fievel Mousekewitz and Tiger - "An American Tail" ''series * Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy * J.T. Marsh, Nara Burns, Maggie Weston, Rita Torres, Kaz Takagi, Alec Deleon, Wolf Bronski, and Marsala (Exosquad) * Gru and his minions - ''"Despicable Me" * Bill, Aldo, Ed, Oly, and Waddle * Littlefoot and his friends Terrytoons * Mighty Mouse * Heckle and Jeckle * Gandy Goose * Dinky Duck * Kiko the Kangaroo * Deputy Dawg * The Lion - "The Tempermenteral Lion" Felix the Cat Productions * Felix the Cat Hanna-Barbera * Huckleberry Hould * Captain Caveman * Hong Kong Phooey * Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith * Ruff and Reddy * Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey * Magilla Gorilla * Snagglepuss * Hokey Wolf * Wally Gator * Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Jabberjaw * Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone, Bamm Bamm Rubble and Dino - "The Flintstones" * Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley - "Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc" * George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro and Rosie XB-500 - The Jetsons'' * Peter Perfect, Penelope Pitstop, The Slag Brothers, The Gruesom Twosome, Professor Pat Pending, Sawtooth, Dick Dastardly and Muttley * The Smurfs, Gargamel and Azrael * The Storks; Allstar Seaworthy, Casey Kelp, Tooter, Daffney, Junior Wetworth, Dimmy Finster, Occy, Dr. Galeo, Corky, Jo-Jo, Fengy, Governor Wellington, SNIP, SNAP, and Dr. Strangesnork * Superted, Spotty, Speckles, The Space Beavers, Dr. Frost, Pengy, Prince Rajeesh, Prince Pyjamarama and Mufti * Ren, Ioz, Tula, and Niddler (Pirates of Dark Waters) * Galtar, and Goleeta (Galtar and the Golden Lance) * Thundarr the Barbarian, Princess Ariel, and Ookla the Mok * Dynomutt Dog Wonder, and Blue Falcon * Space Ghost * The Robotic Stooges * T-Bone and Razor (SWAT Ktaz: The Radical Squadron) Jay Ward Productions * Crusader Rabbit * Ragland Tiger * Rocky and Bullwinkle * Boris and Natasha * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Dudley Do-Right * George of the Jungle * Super Chicken * Hoppity Hopper Total Television * Underdog * Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley * Ruffled Feathers, and Running Board (Go Go Gophers) Bagdasarian Productions (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Alvin * Simon * Theodore * Brittany * Jeanette * Eleanor * Vinny * Inspector Jamal * David Dave Seville * Miss Miller * Klaus and Claudia Vorstein * Sophie Al Capp (Li'l Abner) * Lena Hyena Charles M. Schulz (Peanuts) * Charlie Brown * Snoopy * Linus Van Pelt * Lucy Van Pelt * Schroeder * Sally * Pepermint Patty * Marcy * Franklin * Frieda * Faron * Pig-Pen * Woodstock * Woodstock's bird friends (Bill, Harriet, Olivier, Raymond, Fred, Roy, Wilson, and Conrad) * Snoopy's siblings (Spike, Belle, Marbles, Olaf, Molly, Rover, and Andy) * Eudora * Violet * Patty * Shermy * Rerun * 5, 3 and 4 * Molly Volley * Lydia * Royane * Roy * Lila * Clara Big Idea * The Cast of VeggieTales. * The Penguins of 3-2-1 Penguins! Marvel Comics/Marvel Productions * Spider-Man * The X-Men * The Incredible Hulk * The Fantastic Four * Silver Surfer * Chesty (from Pandamonium) * Timothy (from Pandamonium) * Algernon (from Pandamonium) * Peter and Peggy Darrow (from Pandamonium) * Deadpool DiC/Cookie Jar Entertainment/DHX Media * Inspector Gadget * Penny * Brain * Dr. Claw * Dennis the Menace * Mr. and Mrs. Wilson * Margaret * Joey * Slimer * Madeline * Miss Clavell * Lord Cucuface * Genevieve * Pepito * Oogtar * Princess Sally Acorn * Tex Avery * Pompeii Pete * Einstone * Sagebrush Sid * Ghengis * Knannie * Power Pooch * Little Buddy * Maurice * Mooch * Zoboomafoo, The Kratt Brothers, and Zobooland Characters - "Zoboomafoo" * Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa Laa, and Po - "Teletubbies" * Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka, and Tombliboos - "In the Night Garden" * Freddy the Fly * Amanda Banshee * Tess Darrett, Dan Darrett, Daisy Darrett, Kuma, Wheels, and Roadie (Pole Position) * Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century) * Bulletproof, LongArm, Mainframe, Highway, Bullseye, Bowser & Blitz, Sundown, and Barricade (C.O.P.S.) * Johnny Test * Dukey * Susan And Mary Test * James Hiller, Sarah Phillips, Henri, Moses - "Liberty's Kids" Murakami Wolf Swenson/Fred Wolf Films * Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michaelangelo) * Toxie, NoZone, Major Disaster, Headbanger and Junkyard (Toxic Crusaders) * Puff the Magic Dragon (Puff the Magic Dragon) 20th Century Fox * Scrat, Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck, Scratte, Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Peaches, Louis, Shira, Granny, Fast Tony, Ethan, Steffie, Milton, Sotelo, Eunice, Uncle Fungus, Katie, Hyraxes, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Raz, Gupta, Dobson, Silas, Squint, Shangri Llama, Brooke, Teddy, Misty & Bubbles, Neil deBuck Weasel, Pythagorus Buck, Robo-Buck, Julian, Francine, Gavin, Gertie, Roger - "Ice Age ''series"'' * Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, Brian, Cleveland, Quagmire, Joe, Bonnie, Kevin - "Family Guy" * Hank, Bobby, Peggy, Luanne, Ladybird, Dale, Bill, Boomhaur - "King of the Hill" * Fry, Bender, Leela, Zoidberg, Hermes, Amy, Kif, Professor Farnsworth, Zapp Brannigan, Morbo, Calculon, Roberto - "Futurama" * Stan, Steve, Roger, Francine, Hayley, Jeff, Klaus, Bullock, Snot, Barry, Toshi - "American Dad" * Blu, Jewel, Pedro, Rafael, Luiz, Nigel, Nico, Eduardo, Roberto, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Tulio, Linda, Fernando, Charlie, Gabi, Mimi, Eva, Felipe, Spoonbill, Peri, Claira - "Rio, Rio 2" * Rodney Copperbottom, Fender, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Voice Box at Hardware Store, Wonderbot, Cappy, Aunt Fanny, Lugnut, Herb, Lydia, Loretta Gearginder, Tim the Gate Guard, Bigweld - "Robots" * Krysta, Pips, Zach, Batty, Hexxus * Corneilius, Abigail, Edgar, Russel, Michelle, Phineas, Willy, Waggs, Bosworth * Richard Tyler, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, The Pagemaster * Avatar, Elinore, Weehawk, Necron 99/Peace, Blackwolf * Teegra, Taro, Nekron, Darkwolf, Larn * Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, Camel with The Wrinkled Knees, Babette, Captain Contagious, Queasy, King Koo Koo * Anya, Dimitri, Vladimir, Pooka, Dowager Empress, Rasputin, Bartok * Cale Tucker, Akima, Joseph Korso, Gune, Preed, Stith, The Derj Queen * Mr. FF Fox, Mrs. Felicity Fox, Ash Fox, Kristofferson Silverfox, Kylie Sven Opossum, Clem Badger, Rat, Coach Skip, Bean, Boggis, Bunce * MK, Mub, Grub, Ozzy, Professor Radcliffe, Ronin, Nod, Nim Galuu - "Epic" * Jay Sherman * Allen Gregory, Julie, Richard, Jeremy * Bob, Linda, Tina, Gene, Louise * Larry Littlejunk, Miracle Grove, Baby Merch, Sue Sezno, Stuart Proszakian, Mahammed Sabeeh, Helen Klench, Ennis Hofftard, Andrew LeGustambos, Willard Deutschebog Film Roman * Garfield * John Arbuckle * Odie * Orson and the rest of the gang at U.S. Acres * Bobby Generic * Howie Generic * Martha Generic * Kelly Generic * Derek Generic * Uncle Ted * Roger * The Mask * Richie Rich * Dan, Chris and Elise (from Dan Vs.) * Cro (from Cro) * Suzi-X (from Haunted World of El Superbeasto) Nickelodeon/Nick Jr./Noggin * Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Susie Carmichael, Angelica Pickles, Harold Frumpkin, Dil Pickles, Phil and Lil DeVille - "'''Rugrats" * Ren Hoek and Stimpleton J. Cat - "The Ren and Stimpy Show" * Rocko (wallaby), Heffer Wolfe, Filburt (turtle), Spunky, Mr. and Mrs. Bighead - "Rocko's Modern Life" * Ickus, Obilna, Krumm, The Gromble - "Aaahh!!! Real Monsters" * Arnold Shortman, Helga G. Pataki, Gerald Johanssen, Phoebe Heyerdahi, Grandpa Phil - "Hey Arnold" * Henry and June - "Kablam" * Blue, Joe, Steve, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Slippery Soap, Periwinkle, Sidetable Drawer, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, Magenta, Green Puppy, Orange Kitten, Purple Kangaroo, Duck, Boris, Polka Dots, Roary, Fred, Sprinkles, Doodle Board, Dress Up Chest, Boogie Woogie, Silly Seat, ABC Puppy, Colors Puppy, Princess of Numbers Puppy, Shapes Puppy - "Blue’s Clues" 'and "'Blue’s Room" * SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tenacles, Mr. Eugene H. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Poppy Puff, Gary the Snail, Larry the Lobster, Squilliam Tentacles, Squilvia Tentacles, Betsy Krabs, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Dirty Bubble, Man Ray, Plankton, Karen - "SpongeBob SquarePants" * Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Baby Poof, Sparky The Dog, Chloe, Vicky, AJ, Chester, Mr. Crocker, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Jorgen, Juandissimo Magnifico, Chompy the Goat, Molly, Dwight, Tootie, Elmer, Sanjay, Francis, Trixie Tang, Veronica, Mark Chang, Foop, Goldie Goldengrow, The Crimson Chin, The Mayor, Sheldon Dinkleburg, Mrs. Dinkleburg, The Nega Chin, The Bronze Kneecap, Dark Lasser, and Chip SkyLark - "The Fairly OddParents" * Invader Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz The Almighty Tallest * Rudy Tabootie, Sophie McNilly, Penny Sanchez, Biclopes, Queen Rapsheeba and Snap - "Chalkzone" * Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, The Chameleon, Vermious Snaptrap and The Chief - "T.U.F.F. Puppy" * CatDog, Winslow T Oddfellow, Rancid Rabbit, Lola Caricola, The Greaser Dogs * Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Donnie, Marianne Thornberry, Debbie Thornberry, and Nigel Thornberry - "The Wild Thornberrys" * Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Big Red Chicken, Grumpy Old Troll, Señor Tucán, Roberto the Robot, Mami Márquez, Papi Márquez, Abuela Márquez, Swiper, Map, Backpack, Alicia, Click, Rescue Pack, Emma, Kate, Naiya, Alana, Pablo - "Dora the Explorer", "Go Diego Go!" 'and "'Dora and Friends: Into the City" * Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Appa, Momo, Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula from "Avatar: The Last Airbender" * Max and Ruby - "Max & Ruby" * Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folax, Mr. Neutron, Mrs. Neutron - "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius" * Oswald the Octopus, Henry the Penguin, Daisy the Flower, Weenie the Dog - "Oswald the Octopus" * Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Lulu, Ye-Ye - "Ni-Hao, Kai-Lan" * Maggie, Ferocious Beast, Hamilton - "Maggie and the Ferocious Beast" * Maisy Mouse, Eddie, Charley, Cyril and Tallulah - "Maisy Mouse" * Little Bill, Big Bill, Brenda, Alice, April, Kiku - "Little Bill" * Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu - "Oobi" * Nick Jr. Face * Feetface * Piper O'Possu * Moose A. Moose and Zee D. Bird * Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Amon, Chief Lin Beifong, Hiroshi Sato, Asami Sato, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Naga, and Pabu - "The Legend of Korra" * Stephanie, Sportacus, Robbie Rotten, Ziggy, Pixel, Trixie, Stingy, Mayor Milford Meanswell and Bessie Busybody - "LazyTown" * Miss Spider, Holley, Squirt, Bounce, Dragon, Shimmer, Spinner, Wiggle, Snowdrop and Pansy - "Miss Spider’s Sunny Patch Friends"'' * Tyrone, Uniqua, Pablo, Austin and Tasha - "'''The Backyardigans" * Little Bear, Mother Bear, Father Bear, Owl, Duck, Cat, Hen, Emily - "Little Bear" * DJ Lance Rock, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, Plex - "Yo Gabba Gabba" * Twist, Kiki, Shout, Marina - "The Fresh Beat Band" * Milli, Geo, Bot, Umicar - "Team Umizoomi" * The Loud Family (Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily, Rita, Lynn Sr., Charles, Cliff, Geo, Walt, Gary, Fangs, Hops, Bitey, El Diablo and Izzy), The McBride Family (Clyde, Howard and Harold), The Casagrandes Family (Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Maria, Rosa, Hector, Carlos, Frida, Carlota, C.J., Carl, Carlitos, Lalo, Sergio), The Chang Family (Sid, Stanley, Becca and Adelaide), Mr. Grouse, Agnes, Pop Pop, Coach Pacowski, Flip, Boy and Girl Jordans, Liam, Mick, Rusty, Ruth, Scoots, Zach, Andrew, Artie, Chad, Chandler, Darcy, Haiku, Joy, Kat, Lance, Mollie, Papa Wheelie, Penelope, Stella, Trent, Becky, Benny, Carol, Chaz, Dana, Grant, Joey, Maggie, Margo, Sam, Bernie, Cheryl, Chunk, Dr. Feinstein, Hunter Spector, Katherine, Kotaro, Mrs. Bernardo, Myrtle, Nurse Patti, Patchy Drizzle, Sergei, Seymour, Steve, Wilbur, and many others - "The Loud House/The Casagrandes" * Caillou, Rosie, Boris, Doris, Gilbert, Leo, Clementine, Jason, Jeffrey, Derek, Clarice, Sonya, Mr. Hunker, Ms. Martin, Sarah, Lee Wuhn, Olly, Murphy, Grandpa and Grandma - "Caillou" * Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy - "Wow Wow Wubbzy" * Franklin Turtle, Bear, Snail, Beaver, Rabbit, Goose, Fox, Badger, Mr. Johnathan Turtle, Mrs. Elizabeth Turtle - "Franklin" * Jack, Mary, Mel - "Jack's Big Music Show" * Binyah Binyah - "Gullah Gullah Island" * Chickiepoo, Fluff, Fuzzworth, Milo, Nibbles, Hedgie - "Chickiepoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives" * Robot, Monster, Marf, Gart, JD, Spitfire, and Ogo - "Robot and Monster" * Blaze, AJ - "Blaze and the Monster Machines" * Molly, Gil, Deema, Goby, Oona, Nonny, Mr. Grouper, Bubble Puppy - "Bubble Guppies" * Ryder, Chase, Katie, Marshall, Rocky, Skye, Rubble, Everest, Robo-Dog, Cap'n Turbot, Cail, Alex Porter, Mayor Goodway, Mr. Porter - "Paw Patrol" * Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Dash Baxter, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Valerie Gray, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, and Dani Phantom - "Danny Phantom" * Jenny Wakeman, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon, Nora Wakeman, Jenny's Sisters - "My Life as a Teenage Robot" * Manny Rivera/El Tigre, Frida Suárez, Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera, Grandpapi/Puma Loco, Maria Rivera/Plata Peilgrosa, El Tigre I, Dark Leopard, Golden Leon, Mighty Cheetar, Justice Jaguar, Flama Dama, Iron Piñata, Gordo Gordo, The Industrialist, Cosmic Cleopatra, Silver Sombrero, El Cucharón, Seventh Samurai, Sartana of the Dead, Sergio/Señor Siniestro, Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo, Carmelita Aves/Voltura, Grandmami Aves/Lady Gobbler, Diego/Dr. Chipotle Jr., Dr. Chipotle Sr., El Oso, General Chapuza, Che Chapuza, Mustache Mafia, Sofia Browsia, Django of the Dead, The Golden Eagle Twins, Comrade Chaos, El Tarantula, Mano Negra, Calavera Banditos, Titanium Tita/Silver Wolf, El Mal Verde, Ninja Monster Clan, Monderzuma, Cactus Kid, Giant Robot Sanchez, The Bear King, Emiliano Chief Suarez, Carmela Suarez, Anita & Niktia Suarez, Ms. Chichita, Mrs. Lupita, Mikla, Django's Mother, Chui, Dragon Worm, Alebrije Monster, Zerba Donkey, Guacamole Monster, Senor Chapi, Goat, Little Mule, The Popular Girls, Humberto, Raul, Davi Roccco/Albino Burrito, Municipal Presi Rodriguez, Principal Tonino, Vice-Principal Chakal, and Dr. Eugene L. Butterman from "El Tigre" Cartoon Network/Adult Swim * Dexter * Dee Dee * Mom * Dad * Mandark * Johnny Bravo * Mama Bravo * Little Suzy * Carl, Pops * Julie Herschbaum * Cow * Chicken * The Red Guy * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Baboon * The Kids Next Door * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Professor Utoinum * Mojo Jojo * Fuzzy Lumpkins * The Amoeba Boys * The Gangreen Gang * Courage the Cowardly Dog, Muriel, Eustace * Mordecai & Rigby (from The Regular Show) * Benson * Skips * Pops * Muscle Man * High Five Ghost * Thomas (Goat) * Margaret * Eileen * Mike, Lu, Og, Lancelot * Ed, Edd n Eddy * The Kanker Sisters * Johnny 2x4 * Plank * Sarah * Jimmy * Kevin * Rolf * Nazz * Eddy's Brother * Billy, Mandy, Grim, Nergal Jr., Eris, Harold, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Jeff the Spider, Skarr, Hoss Delgado, Count Dracula, Pud'n, Mindy, And Gladys * Ben Gwen Kevin Grampa, Max Vilgax * Finn and Jake * Princess Bubblegum * Lady Rainicon * Marceline The Vampire Queen * Lumpy Space Princess * The Ice King * Flame Princess * Sunny, Li'l D, Madison, Philly Phil, Eddie, Tamika, Kim and Kam (from Class of 3000) * Robot Chicken, Mad Scientist, Nerd, Ailens, Gummy Bear, Bloopers Host * Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Sampson, Edward, Steer Scoutmaster, Slinkman, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Ms. Doe, Chip and Skip, Dave, Ping Pong, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, and Almondine (from Camp Lazlo) * Adam, Jake, Windsor, Slips, Lupe, Ingrid, Henry, Kerry, Principal Pixiefrog, and Mrs. Warthdog (from My Gym Partner's A Monkey) * Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Jackie Khones, Duchess, Terrence, Goo, Uncle Pockets, and Cheese (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Jang Keng, and Tekirai (from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Alfe, Roba, and Horace (The Problem Solverz) * The Wattersons, Penny, Banana Joe and Rob (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, Pulgita, Masked Dog, Penny Plutonium, El Malefico, Masked Toilet, Misterioso Grande, Chinche, Snowpea, Cindy Slim, French Twist, El Rey, Abuelito, and Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks (Mucha Lucha) (Originally from Kid's WB!) * Juniper Lee, Jasmine Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) * Jonesy Garcia, Caitlin Cookie, Wyatt Williams, Jen Masterson, Jude Lizowski, Starr, Coach Halder, Ron the Rent-a-Cop, the Clones, Tricia Holmes, Mandy, Gwen, Marlowe, Charmaine, Darth Mall, Julie (6teen) * Chris McLean, Chef Htachet, The Total Drama Revenge of the Island Contestants, the veteran Total Drama Contestants, the Pahkitew Island Contestants * Reef, Fin McCloud, Emma, Broseph, Lo Ridgemount, Jonny, Wipeout, Sonny and Buster (Stoked) * Kai, Jay, Nya, Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu- (from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) * Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, Trina, and Mina (Grojband) Studio Ghibil * Nausicaa, Teto, Master Yupa, and the Ohmu from Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind * Princess Sheeta, Pazu, Dola, Colonel Muska, and the Dola Gang from Castle in the Sky * Totoro and the Susuwatari from My Neighbo Totoro * Kiki, Jiji, Tombo, Osono, Ursula, and one of the crows from Kiki's Delivery Service * Chihiro, Haku, Lin, No-Face, Boh & Yubaba from Spirited Away * Calcifer from Howl's Moving Castle Jim Henson/Sesame Workshop * Big Bird, Elmo, Oscar the Grouch, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Grover, Prairie Dawn, Count Von Count, Zoe, Rosita, Telly, Baby Bear, Abby Cadabby, Snuffy, Horatio, Slimey, Herry Monster, Barkley, Natasha, Hoots, Guy Smiley, Sherlock Hemlock, Forgetful Jones, 2 Headed Monster, The Amazing Mumford, Frazzle, Biff and Sully, Gladys the Cow, Buster the Horse, Mr. Dragon, Googel, Narf, Phoebe, Mel, Lulu, Benny Rabbit, Alligator, Tiger, Octopus, Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs, Anything Muppets, Anything Monsters, Sheep, Pigs, Ducks, Chickens, Cows, Horses, Donkey, Honkers, Dingers, and Yips Yips from Sesame Street * Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf, Animal, Scooter, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem, Camilla, Sam Eagle, Clifford, Rizzo, Pepe the King Prawn, Statler and Waldorf, Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella, Sweetums, Thog, the Mutations, Lew Zealand, Robin, Link, Hogthrob, The Newsman, Beauregard, Pops, Bean Bunny, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Annie Sue, Crazy Harry, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Droop, Behemoth, Nigel, Marvin Suggs, Lips, Wayne and Wanda, Mildred Huxtetter, Bobby Benson, Bobby Benson's Babies, 80's Robot, Walter, Miss Poogy, Constantine, Big Mean Carl, Pokey, Afghan Hound, Mo Frackle, Bobo the Bear, Uncle Deadly, Foo-Foo, Andy and Randy, Angel Marie, Black Dog, Spotted Dick, Walleye Pike, 1 Eyed Jack, Old Tom, Blind Pew, Calico, Bubba the Rat, Yolanda Rat, Carter, Howard Tubman, Captain Pighead, Spamela Hamderson, Croaker, Goggles, Blotch, Jack Rabbit, Arnie the Alligator, The Frogs, The Whatnots, The Frackles, The Rats, The Pigs, The Chickens, and The Penguins from The Muppets * The Fraggles Toei Animation * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Uncle Olly (World of Hans Christian Andersen) * Kamen Rider (Kamen Rider) * Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Rachel Rabbit, Ricky Rabbit, Bunny Rabbit, Mama Rabbit, Papa Rabbit, Bonny Bear, Buddy Bear, Mr. Bear, Mrs. Bear, Fanny Fox, Freddy Fox, Mr. Fox, Mrs. Fox, Ruthie Raccoon, Roxie Raccoon, Mr. Raccoon, Mrs. Raccoon, Danny Dog, Donny Dog, Dr. Dog, Mrs. Dog, Suzie Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Squire Squirrel, Mrs. Squirrel, Bucky Beaver, Bitsy Beaver, Mr. Beaver, Mrs. Beaver, Maggie Mole, Mikey Mole, Mr. Mole, Mrs. Mole, Bert Badger, Betty Badger, Mr. Badger, Mrs. Badger, Penny Pig, Polly Pig, Mr. Pig, Mrs. Pig, Missie Mouse, Marty Mouse, Mr. Mouse, Mrs. Mouse, Miss Deer, David Deer, Grandma Deer, Mayor Dandy Lion, Master Monkey, Oscar Otter, Peter Porcupine, Sheriff Barney Bulldog, Kirby Cat, and Wilde Wolf (from Maple Town) Jetix Animation Concepts * Yin and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Eva "Molly" Wei (Oban Star Racers) Filmation * He-Man/Prince Adam, Men-at-Arms, Teela, Cringer/Battle Cat, Stratos, Orko, Zodac, Man-E-Faces, and Ram Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) * Bravestarr, Thirty-Thirty, Deputy Fuzz, and Judge J.B. McBride (Bravestarr) * Hercules, Mercury, and Astera (Space Sentinels) * Fat Albert, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis, and Bucky (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) * She-Ra (She-Ra: Princess of Power) * M'Ress, and Arex (Star Terk: The Animated Series) * Drac, Frankie, Wolfie, Hagatha, Bella La Ghostly, Dr. Jekyll and Hyde, Mummy, Boneapart, Ghoulihand, Batso & Ratso, and Hauntleroy (Groovie Goolies) Brentwood Television * Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie (Biker Mice from Mars) Hasbro Studios/Hasbro * Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Sunest Shimmer, Flash Senty, Spike and Derpy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Equestria Girls) * Chuck (The Adventures of Chuck and Friends) * Lucky, Cookie, Squirt, Strudel, and Niblet (Pound Puppies) * Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Acree, and Bulkhead (Transformers Prime) * Duke, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Tunnel Rat, and Road Block (G.I. Joe Renegades) * Conan, Needle, Thunder, Zula, Jezmine, Greywolf, Sasha & Meesha, Falkenar, and Snagg (Conan the Adventurer) * Matt Trakker, Bruce Sato, Alex Sector, Dusty Hayes, Gloria Baker, Brad Turner, Hondo MacLean, and Buddie "Clutch" Hawks (M.A.S.K.) * Leoric, Ectar, Feryl, Cryotek, Witterquick, Arzon, and Galadria (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light) * Jem and the Holograms (Jem and the Holograms) * Jazz, Ironhide, Bluestreak, Prowl, Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Gears, Jetfire, and Windcharger (The Transformers) * Rich Uncle Pennybags (Monopoly) Valve * Demonan, Engineer, Heavy, Medic, Pyro, Scout, Sniper, Soldier, Spy and Administrator (Team Fortess 2) * Gordon Freeman, Alyx Vance, Barney Calhoun, Dog, Eil Vance, Isaac Kleiner, Wallace Breen and G-Man (Half Life 2) Saban Brands LLC * Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Green Ranger, Pink Ranger, Alpha 5, and Zordon (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Nelvana * Rupert * Omar, Angel, Mok, Aunt Edith, Toad, Sailor, Mok's computer, Dizzy, Stretch / Zip, Sleazy, Quadhole / 1st radio announcer, Mylar / 2nd radio announcer, Cindy, Others computers, Carnegie Hall Groupie, Edna, Borderguard, Uncle Mikey (Rock & Rule) Capcom * Mega Man, Zero, Iris (Mega Man X4) * Albert Wesker Marvel * Captain America * Iron Man * Spider-Man * Thor * Hulk * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Ant-Man * Wasp * Black Panther * Vision * Wolverine * Beast * Cyclops * Gambit * Iceman * Deadpool * Storm * Sunfire * Quicksilver * Falcon * Jean Grey * Colossus * Archangel * Nightcrawler * Professor X * Rogue * Jubilee * Daredevil * The Punisher * Star-Lord * Nick Fury * Groot * Rocket Raccoon * Drax * Silver Surfer * Gamora * Black Bolt * Ms. Marvel * Doctor Strange * Ghost Rider * Blade * Mr. Fantastic * Invisible Woman * Human Torch * Thing * Wonder-Man * Namor * Man-Thing * Scarlet Witch * War Machine * Howard the Duck * Winter Soldier * Hercules * Hyperion * Quasar * Moon Knight * She-Hulk * Beta Ray Bill * Longshot * Captain Britain * Jack of Hearts * Union Jack * Air-Walker * Frankenstein * Cable * Iron Fist * Luke Cage * Princess Joker Image Comics * Spawn * Sara Pezzini/Witchblade * Danielle Baptiste * Angelus * The Darkness * Magedalena * Savage Dragon * Dart * Freak Force * Vanguard * Psilence * Michael Clay (originally from Wildstorm) * Grifter (originally from Wildstorm) * Dynamo 5 * Rick Grimes (The Walking Dead) Shonen Jump Weekly * Goku (Dragon Ball Z) * Yugi Thea Joey Tristan Jaden Yuki Pegasus * Bo-bobo Beauty Gasser Don Patch Jelly Jigler Hetenko Softon Denkagu Man Dupius Comics * Spirou Worlds Event Productions * Voltron, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Princess Allura, and Hunk (Voltron: Defender of the Universe) * Saber Rider, Fireball, Colt, April Eagle, and Ramrod (Saber Rider & The Star Sheriffs) * Denver the Last Dinosaur, Wally, Jeremy, Shades, Mario, Casey, Rocky, Chet, Freddy, and Heather (Denver the Last Dinosaur) * Vytor (Vytor: The Starfire Champion) Moonscoop Group * Spartakus, Arkana, Rebecca, Matt, Bic & Bac, and Tehrig (Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea) * Robbie Shipton and Ray (Quantum Cosmic Ray) * Ace & Dick (Funky Cops) BKN * Nick Logan, Sh'lainn Blaze, Ti-Yeti, Jefferson Trueblood, and Nemo Perrera (Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths, and Legends) * Skysurfer One, Crazy Stunts, Sliced Ice, Air Enforcer, and Soar Loser (Skysurfer Strike Force) * Scarlett Whip (Zorro: Generation Z) * Ang Jouyan, Beingel, and Xuan Chi (Legend of the Dragon) * Kong, Jason, Tann, and Lua (Kong: The Animated Series) * Cassandra, Gus, Verne, and U.B.O.S. (Ultimate Book of Spells) * Scruff (Scruff) (originally developed from Spain) * Ripster, Streex, Big Slammu, and Jab (Street Sharks) Darguad Comics * Asterix * Obelix * Getafix * Dogmatix * Blake & Mortimer * Lucky Luke * Valerian & Laureline * Jolly Jumper Madhouse * Jubei Kibagami (Ninja Scroll) Adelaide Productions * Jackie Chan, Jade, and Uncle (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Big Guy and Rusty (Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot) * Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, and Robert Jebediah Freeman (The Boondocks) * Rachel Stevens, Jo O'Meara, Hannah Spearritt, Tina Barrett, Bradley Mcintosh, Paul Cattermole and Jon Lee (S Club 7 Forever) Shonen Sunday * Lum, Ataru, Ten (Those Obnoxious Aliens) * Ranma (both male and female counterparts), Akane, Shampoo (Ranma 1/2) * Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango (Inuyasha) Naughty Dog * Jak & Daxter * Crash Bandicoot Nerd Corps Entertainment * Artha and Beau (Dragon Booster) * Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, Radarr, and Stork (Storm Hawks) * Voltar, Doktor Frogg, Red Menace, and Doomageddon (League of Super Evil) * Vert Wheeler, Agura Ibaden, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Zoom Takazumi, Tezz Volitov, A.J. Dalton, and Sherman & Spinner Cortez (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) Rankin/Bass * Lion-O, Snarf, Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit, and WillyKat (Thundercats) * Quicksilver, Steelwill, Steelheart, Bluegrass, and The Copper Kid (Silverhawks) Vooz * Pucca and Garu (Pucca: Funny Love) Gamania * Lin Chang, Jumpy Ghostface, Mystique Sonya, Mr. No Hands, and Mighty Ray (Hero: 108) 4Kids Entertainment * Cherit (Huntik: Secrets & Sneekers) * H'earring (Chaotic) Nintendo * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Yoshi * Birdo * Bowser * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Boom Boom * Pom Pom (Boom Boom's female counterpart) * Toad * Bowser Jr. * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Lololo * Lalala (Lololo's female counterpart) * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Link * Zelda * Ganondorf * Pit * Ice Climbers * Olimar * Captain Falcon * Fox * Falco * Peppy * Slippy * Marth * Ike * Roy * Pikachu * Lucario * Pokemon Trainer * Ninten * Ness * Jeff * Paula * Poo * Lucas * Flint * Kumatora * Duster * Boney * Mr. Game & Watch * R.O.B. SEGA * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tails * Amy Rose * Dr. Eggman * Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow * Rouge * Sliver the Hedgehog * Tails Doll Mailbu Comics * Contrary, Ghoul, Hardcase, Pixx, Prime, Prototype, Topaz, Black Knight, Siren, The Night Man, Electrocute, and Amber Hunt (Ultraforce) Others * Queer Duck, Bi-Polar Bear, Oscar Wildcat, Openly Gaytor * Beavis & Butterhead, Coach Buzzcut, Principal McVicker, Stewart Stevenson, Mr. Van Driessen, Tom Anderson, Todd Ianuzzi * Daria Morgendorffer, Jane Lane, Trent Lane, Quinn Morgendorffer, Sandi Griffin, Stacy Rowe, Tiffany Blum-Deckler, Brittany Taylor, Kevin Thompson, Burnout Girl * Ricky Gervais, Stephen Merchant, Karl Pilkington "The Ricky Gervais Show" * Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Butters, Ike, Clyde, Craig, Token, Wendy, Bebe, Tweek, Timmy, Jimmy, Barbrady, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey, Randy, Sharon, Shelly, Mr. Hankey, Sheila, Gerald, Liane, Chef, Terrance, Phillip - "South Park" ''(Only will appear once, due to mature contect) * George Bush, Tony Blair, Gordon Brown, Paul Scholes, David Beckham, Michael Owen, Ant & Dec, Trevor McDonald, Jeremy Clarkson, Gary Linniker, Alan Hanson, John Prescott, Trinny & Susannah, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Liam Gallagher, Steve Irwing, Aggie & Kim, Simon Cowell, Andrew Marr, Saddam Hussein, Osama Bin Laden, Gordon Ramsay, Nigella Lawson, Frank Skinner, Osbourne, Ozzy Osbourne, Prince Harry - ''"2DTV" * Peep, Chirp and Quack (Peep and the Big Wide World) * Happy Tree Friends * Mezga Geza, Paula, Kriszta, Aladar, and MZ/X (The Mezga Family) * Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid) * Odette Derek Jean-Bob Speed Puffin Whizzer Rothbart Clavius Zelda * Haruhi Suzumiya * Konata Izumi * Prince Vailant (Prince Vailant) * Iznogoud (Iznogoud) * Peter Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny, Miss Tiggywinkle, Jemima Puddleduck, Tom Kitten, Hunca Munca, Samuel Whiskers, Jeremy Fisher * The Snowman & Snow Dog * Thomas the Tank Engine and Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas & Friends) * Bob, Wendy, Scoop, Spud and Pilchard (Bob the Builder) * Fireman Sam, Firefighter Elvis Cridlington, Station officer Basil Steele and Firefighter Penny Morris * Tubb, Terenice, Finbar and Sploshy (Rubbadubbers) * Angelina Ballerina * Tiny, Stretchy, Sporty, Scary and Noisy (Little Robots) * Bill and Ben (Flower Pot Men) * Andy Pandy, Looby Loo and Teddy * Peppa Pig, George Pig, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, Chloe Pig, Suzy Sheep, Rebecca Rabbit, Richard Rabbit, Emily Elephant, Edmond Elephant, Candy Cat, Danny Dog, Pedro Pony, Zoe Zebra, Zuzu & Zaza Zebra, Freddy Fox, Wendy Wolf, Kylie Kangaroo, Delphine Donkey, Gerald Giraffe, Mandy Mouse, Molly Mole (Peppa Pig) * Bagpuss * Ms. Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Phoebe, Ralphie, Tim, Wanda and the Magic School Bus * Waldo (from Where's Waldo) * Kenny the shark, Kat and Karl Cassidy, Oscar, The Phoebes, Burton Plushtoy lll * Tutenstein, Cleo Carter, Luxor the cat * Creepie, Chris-Alice, Budge (Growing Up Creepie) * Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Kururu, and Dororo (Keroro Gunso, (Sgt. Frog ''in English)) * Cathy Hillman * Roger, Andy, Peter, Paige, Jason and Quincy (FoxTrot) * ''Calvin and Hobbes * Hitler, Eva, Fegelein, Traudl, Jodl, Burgdorf, Goebbels, Sunsche, Himmler, Monkhe, Schenck, Keitel, Gerda, Magda (Downfall) * Weegee and Meegee * Steve, Creeper, Enderman, Villager, Notch, Herobrine, Israphel and Zombie (Minecraft) * The Octonauts * Greg Heffley, Rodrick Heffley, Manny Heffley, Rowley Jefferson (Dairy of a Wimpy Kid) * Torchic, Venonat, Psyduck, Porygon2, Pikachu and Peppy (Torchic and Pals) * Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd and Irate Gamer (Internet Characters) * Orange, Pear, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon - "Annoying Orange" * Christian and Satine - (Moulin Rouge) * Ezio and Connor (Assassin's Creed) * Cole Mcgrath (Infamous) * Nathan Drake (Uncharted) * Jack Sparrow * John Locke, Jack Sheppard (Lost) * Mort and Phil * Alex Mason and Sgt Price (Call of Duty) * Chris Bores (Irate Gamer) * Glados and Chell (Portal) * Bloom (Winx Club) * Doraemon and Nobita (Doraemon) * Nyan Cat * Shin Chan * Oggy, Jack, Olivia, Bob, Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee (Oggy and the Cockroaches) * Etno and Candy (Space Goofs) * Bagel, Becky, and Percy (The Bagel and Becky Show) * Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Papa Koala, Mama Koala, Floppy Rabbit, Mimi Rabbit, Nick Penguin, Pamie Penguin, Mr. Penguin, Mrs. Penguin, The Penguin Family Triplets, Betty Koala, Weather, Mingle, Walter, Horsey, and Colt Kangaroo, Miss Lewis, Maki-Maki, Mr. Curator, Mr. Mayor, Dr. Flight, Duckbill, Diana, The Ringmaster, Cosmo, Mr. Steam, Station Master, Captain Briney, Mr. Flash, Uncle Mailman, and Kiwi (The Adventures of Little Koala) * Cap'n O. G. Readmore * Annabelle Sullivan and Kyle Sullivan * Kurochan (Cyborg Kuro-chan) * Mr. Bill, Spot, Sluggo, Mr. Hands, Miss Sally, Mr. Bill's Mom, Billy and Sluggo Clones (Mr. Bill) * White Spy and Balck Spy (Spy vs. Spy) * Sputnik, Halley, Comet, Radar, Jet, and Sal (Astroblast!) * Clutch Cargo, Spinner and Paddlefoot (Clutch Cargo) LAIKA * Coraline Jones, Mel Jones, Charlie Jones, April Spink & Miriam Forcible, Sergei Alexander "Mr. B" Bobinsky, The Cat, Wybie, Mrs. Lovat - Coraline * Norman Babcock, Aggie, Neil Downe, Courtney Babcock, Mitch Downe, Alvin, Sandra Babcock, Perry Babcock, Grandma Babcock, Judge Hopkins, Mr. Prenderghast, Sheriff Hooper, Salma, Blithe Hollow Kid, Crystal & Parachutist Ghost, Deputy Wayne, Greaser Ghost, Gucci Lady, Mrs. Henscher, Pug, Sweet Girl - ParaNorman * Eggs, Winnie Portley-Rind, Fish, Wheels, Bucket, Lady Cynthia Portley-Rind, Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, Other Boxtrolls - The Boxtrolls * Kubo, Monkey/Sariatu, Beetle/Hanzo, Raiden the Moon King, Hosato, Hashi, Kameyo, Mari, Minae, Aikom Miho, Ken - Kubo and the Two Strings Reel FX Animation Studios * Reggie, Jake, Jenny, Baby Three Tuckers, Various Turkeys - Free Birds * Manolo Sanchez/Maria Posada, Joaquin Mondragon, Chuy, La Muerte, Xibalba, The Candlemaker, Pablo Rodigustez, Pepe Rodigustez, Pancho Rodigustez, Generel Ramiro Posada, Carlos Sanchez/Carmen Sanchez, Anita Sanchez, Carmelo Sanchez, Jorge Sanchez, Ardelita/Scardelita, Luis Sanchez, Cousin Chucho, Other San Àngel, etc Namco * Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Fuzbits, Inky, Blinky, Clyde, Pinky, Sir Cumference, President Spheros and Betrayus Bandai * All Tamagotchi Game Freak * All 721 Pokemon Plot The movie starts at the classroom. It's the end of school and the start of summer vacation. The Wonder Pets decide to have a musical Summer party at Coney Island. Ollie comes in and says that he loves Coney Island. The Wonder Pets and Ollie hop on the flyboat to Coney Island while they sing the song Celebration. The Characters are there. Linny welcomes them to their musical summer party then everyone sings the song Set Your Name Free. Then everyone decides to score a prize. But Ming Ming has a hard time winning. Linny tells the audience that Ming Ming has a problem. They singing Let's Figure Out Why. After that, It plays a clip of what happend earlier. Linny suggests that they should ride the roller coaster. Everyone rides the roller coaster. After that, They decided to get some food while singing the song Really Tasty Food. Then everyone rides the Ferris wheel. After that, They went on the Merry Go Round. After that, They went on the bumper cars. Then Everyone went to the arcade to play games. Ming Ming tells Linny that she has to try again with the prize. Then everyone went on the water slide. After that, Ming Ming throws the ball the right way. Her prize was a teddy bear. The Wonder Pets and Ollie then eat some celery. That night, Everyone did the Limbo Rock. After that, They watched the Aquabats perform on the Super Music Friends Show. Then everyone watched the fireworks. The Beetles arrive And the film ends with everyone singing Slicin' Sand. In End Credits Ren, Stimpy, The O-Town Trio, The Jelly Trio and Male Characters Singing The Mantid Man Song. Songs *Celebration - The Wonder Pets and Ollie *Set Your Name Free - The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters *Let's Figure Out Why - Linny and Snagglepuss *Really Tasty Food - The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters *Limbo Rock - The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters *Good Things Come to Those Who Wait - The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Slinkman *Cool Pool Party - The Aquabats *Slicin' Sand - The Beetles, The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters * The Mantid Man Song (End Credits) - Ren, Stimpy, The O-Town Trio, The Jelly Trio and Male Characters Soundtrack Transcript Easter Eggs and Cameos * Brum makes a cameo appearence in a bumper car. * Eureeka and her friends made cameo apperences in a arcade playing games. * Blythe and the pets made cameo apperences riding the roller coaster. See also *List of Wonder Pets Spinoffs Trivia * Most Nick Jr Characters besides Wubbzy, Uniqua, etc. don’t have lines, but in The Sequels, they give more characters lines. For example, in A Wonder Pets Musical Christmas Movie, when The Wonder Pets Go To Deal with The Paw Patrol, they Leave Team Umizoomi in charge of the holiday party, and we reveal that Milli is Friends with Deema from Bubble Guppies. The Team (Milli and Geo Only) become recurring characters in the Wonder Pets reboot and appear in A Wonder Pets Musical Easter Movie: Ollie’s Treasure Hunt. Category:A Wonder Pets Musical Summer Movie Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Kids' WB Category:Nintendo Category:4Kids Entertainment Category:Pikachu the Movie Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nicktoons Category:20th Century Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:New Line Cinema Category:Alcon Entertainment Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:MTV Films Category:Comedy Central Category:Columbia Pictures Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Happy Madison Productions Category:ImageMovers Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Marvel Studios Category:Crossovers Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Summer Movie Spoofs Category:A Mighty B! Summer Movie Category:A Teletubbies Summer Movie Category:The Wonder Pets Category:A Mighty B! Musical Summer Movie Category:A Teletubbies Musical Summer Movie